love and fears
by Manda.love.panda
Summary: Naruto ends up pregnant and kiba's the father.Hes scared and doesnt know what to do so he runs away. Naruto Kiba fiction. Babies and what not
1. Chapter 1

(**This ****will be my first fan fiction so please be kind and comment. Just so you know this will involve guy on guy pairing .) DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters involved in this fan fiction. Except for little add in's later on they my dear readers shall be mine and no one's but mine.**

It was probably no later than 10 'o clock in Konoha. The night was pitch as black, and the air was cool on the Blondie's whiskered cheek, running cautiously through the high tree tops. He was running from something, something that frightened him immensely.

His quick pace was slowed as a sharp wave of nausea crashed down on the leaf Nin. Making him stop in the clearing, so the blond could empty his stomach.

***flash back***

Naruto had awoke in a cold sweat feeling like someone just punched him in the gut. He hadn't been felling well for the longest time, Getting dizzy sometimes in the middle of training, and getting nauseous at the smell of Udon cooking. That vary night he had been rushed to the toilet just barely making it. As he sat at there staring at the freshly flushed toilet a crackling laugh intruded on his mind.

"What do you want to stupid fox? I'm in a horrible mood believe it" The whiskered teen said before heaving over the toilet again.

'_I believe it boy it's not fun for me to hear, but the thought that you, don't even recognize the signs that you're pregnant... Oops now look who spilt the fox ramen, HAHAHAHA!" _Kyuubi laughed harshly before shutting himself off. Ignoring poor Naruto's panic. Many questions rolled in his mind, some terrifying Naruto. Yet he was able to get the gist of most of the situation.

1. for some strange reason he, Naruto Uzumaki could get pregnant even as a male.

2. That it was his lover's child. His lover was, Kiba Inuzuka who was also the successor to the Inuzuka clan. A sweet sincere dog lover. Slightly taller chocolate brown eyes and spiky black Maine that Naruto thought he could never run his hands through again.

Naruto was the jinchuriki for the nine tails fox. The demon that attacked the village and was sealed in him to stop its destruction of konoha, and for this it made some people hate him, fear him.

No one thought he would ever have a child, or that he even would want one. They would never want that child to come into existence. If the parent was a monster what would that make the child?

Kiba Surly would be disowned from the family. No one even knew that they were gay, much less lovers. Naruto felt a tight pressure on his heart, like it was being squeezed inside his chest.

It was all to surprising for the poor fox boy. He didn't want to kill the baby of the person he loves most. The emotional scars that would fallow him, he didn't think he could face Kiba if he did abort.

Kiba was the type of guy who would take care of any baby he sired. Still this would ruin Kiba, and Naruto couldn't do that to him. Naruto feared that in his weakened state where he could not protect himself he would hurt Kiba. This was something he never wanted to be the cause of. The most frightening question of all haunted him. What if he got Kiba killed. The fox child was running himself ragged. He could not burden Kiba with his weaknesses.

So he decided to flee his village, and take the baby with him. He could go to some remote place and raise the baby by himself. Never putting this burden on Kiba, and putting his child in possible dangers of being assassinated by fearful villagers, and Ninja from other villages that didn't want to see a baby born from a jinchuriki.

No matter what he'd protect his baby, and his lover.

So he ran into the dead of night.

***end of flash back***

The blond heaved for a long while before he could even get the food out of his stomach. He thought to him self angrily; Morning sickness was a stupid name for this crap.

"Please hold on baby I have to get us out of the leafs territory before the sun come's up" He spoke softly placing a hand on his stomach protectively. There wasn't much time before the sun would rise on him, and if he was not out of the border by then the village would know something and stop him.

He took to the tree tops and headed to the river that flowed out of konoha. What ever he did he had to make it to that river. The water would wash away his sent and then no tracker could find him. He would then make break to forest country. He could make a home deep into the forest and safely stay away from discovery.

Okay so this is m first chapter there will be more to come. And Id really like it if you would stay with this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay every one here is chapter 2 of love and fears!**

**(**Kiba's morning)

Kiba had just woken up to find an ANBU standing silently beside him. A slight shock ran through him, but he didn't show it. Kiba stared at the fox mask the ANBU man had over his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiba said a little annoyed that this guy was standing over him as he slept. The ANBU pulled a scroll out of a pouch on his vest.

Unrolling it he read "Tsunade-sama whishes for Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamaru to report to her office as soon as possible. The details are in this scroll." He handed it to Kiba and disappeared in a little cloud of smoke.

He was barely skimming through when something caught his eyes. His lovers name seemed to be burning out of the paper. The words after the name is what horrified him. His lover Naruto Uzumaki had gone...missing!

Akamaru could tell that something was wrong with his master, and barked worriedly at his stunned owner.

"God damn it, Akamaru go eat as fast as you can. We have to get to the Hokage's office right now." The horse sized white beast ran out of the room. Kiba was in such a hurry that he only through on his pants and hoodie before running out of his room. Akamaru right at his heels as they ran to the Hokage's building. Not even bothering to knock as he charged in to her office.

"I see you got here quick enough, Kiba." The big breasted blonde Hokage said when Kiba stopped surprised that there were more Ninja's in the room.

"Well now that you're here I might as well tell you all what's going on." She said looking at Kiba then to a seat. He took that as a queue to sit, but he was too agitated to sit.

"Fine, well I called you Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata here because Naruto Uzumaki had a very important appointment with me. Apparently he has been felling ill for a few weeks now, but this morning he did not show so I sent some Nin over, but his apartment was vacated."

"W-what do you mean v-v-vacated." Hinata asked nervously which made Kiba only slightly madder than he was. She still hadn't given up on Naruto even after he clearly rejected her. It pissed Kiba off to watch her desire his lover. Still Kiba didn't say anything to anyone.

"Apparently Naruto has left the village. We are very short on Ninja right now and I can't send any proper tracking Nin, so I called you; people who are very close to Naruto. You have abilities that can help you track him, and you have knowledge of him that others don't. As Hokage I give the order for you to form a four man group and search for him." Every one in the room gave various agreements to her.

"I guess we'll have to then I nominate Kiba to take point in this mission." Shikamaru said lazily from the couch he sat on.

"Y-yes Kiba-kun should lead he's closest to N-Naruto." Hinata agreed softly, and a tint of envy in her words.

"You know what I will take point and the first thing were going to do is spread out. Hinata go north, Shikamaru west, Shino east, and I'll go south. Keep your communicators on and call if you find even a speck of his fucking chakra." He whistled to Akamaru and they took of south just as they said.

The day had just begun but Kiba Had no intentions of stopping until he found Naruto. Even if it took him the rest of his life he would search. This was the love of his life, the one person he felt he could leave the world for, and that person had some explaining to do.

The bug boy was the first to return back to the village. East of the village was defiantly not where the fox child ran to.

Hinata came back meeting Shino outside of the Hokage's office. They were to wait for Kiba and Shikamaru to come back before reporting anything to Lady Tsunade.

Shikamaru had searched as quickly as he could. Running the statistics of the possible places Naruto could have ran to, and why he would run from the leaf village in the first place. Many possibilities came to him, but they all had low percentages for happening.

"Akamaru do you smell him, boy" Kiba called to the monster dog they had been searching for hours. Trying to cover everything they could without missing an inch. About thirty minutes earlier Shikamaru reported that he was going to head back, making him and Akamaru the only area not completed in being searched.

**Bark! Bark!** Akamaru signaled to Kiba as loud as he could. Kiba didn't waste a second in flashing to his dog's side.

"What is it do you smell him?" But it was a pointless question because Kiba could smell Naruto's chakra as well. Yet when he smelled it, it didn't smell as it usually had. No this chakra smelt like Naruto's but there was something else mixed in; Something that was disrupting the normal flow of his lovers chakra's. For some reason it smelt like there was four chakras connected with Naruto's, but Kiba could only tell two. One was the little blondes, and the other was the Kyuubi's.

Normally Kiba could only smell the Kyuubi's red orange chakra when Naruto released it. Yet right now he could smell a variety of chakras. It made him worry for Naruto.

Kiba pressed the button hooked on to his jacket and spoke into the communicator.

"Hey you guys I found Naruto's chakra. Stay put me and Akamaru are going to fallow the trail."

"Fine, but don't go too far. You have to meet us in front of Lady Tsunade's office in an hour." Shikamaru said into the communicator, but Kiba didn't really care he just rushed after the chakra trace, but they didn't make it far. To a small nameless river that washed away Naruto's smell. Kiba cursed at the water before turning sharply around running back to the Hokage's office.

Kiba was mad at the world. Mad at Naruto for disappearing, water for stopping the search, Hinata for lusting after his love, and mostly he was mad at himself, because it had to be something he did that made his little fox leave him.

As he ran back into the direction of the gates of Konoha he swore to himself that no matter what he would work the problem out when he found Naruto. No matter what the cost he'd hold his lover in his arms again.

**(Okay that is the end of chapter 2 pleases review, and because I have lots of school work I might be a little late in updating so please be patient with me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Two months later. Naruto in forest country. [No I am not shitting you this is skipping two months ahead.])**

Naruto had safely made it down the river, and reached Forest country a few weeks after his hasty run from the village hidden in the leafs.

He stumbled around the forest that was closest to the river. To tired, and hungry to really look for shelter, but he got lucky. A field filled with all sorts of different vegetables had popped up like a mirage. The unlucky part of him had made him collapse before he could eat a single bite of the food in front of him.

XXX exactly three and a half weeks sence Naruto's run away XXX

He had woken up a day after he had collapsed in a stranger's garden. Naruto had woken up in a warm bed near a fireplace. It had almost made him cry it was so warm, and for a brief moment he had regretted running from his most precious person, but only for that moment because he remembered the destruction he would bring. Naruto also remembered the baby.

"I see your awake young one." A brittle old voice spoke softly. He flinched slightly trying to sit up, but an old pale hand stopped him.

"You must not move so suddenly. It is bad for the baby." A kind old lady with thin gray hair pulled in to a bun stood beside him smiling brightly a bowl in her other hand. Naruto almost choked on himself when he realized that she had said baby.

"How do you know?" The little blond asked panicked. If she had know so quickly, then what about people in the village. If someone told Kiba of his situation, he'd surly try with everything he had to find Naruto. People would surly notice his odd attachment for Naruto, and everything Naruto had tried to protect would be ruined.

"Relax young Nin, I only know because I am a Medi-Nin. Imagine being me and finding a collapsed boy in my garden. So I preformed a little check up on you, and found out a few things." She shrugged sitting into a little wooden chair at his bed side. Naruto was going to speak, but she shushed him.

"Now I don't know you, but I'm pretty sure that our situations are the same. When I was a young girl I had gotten pregnant with a man I was deeply in love with." The kind old lady had a far away look on her face, but kept telling her story.

"He was going to be the future head of our village, and me I was a lonely orphan. The elders of my village would never let us marry. I knew that this would ruin his chance of being head, because he would never leave his child alone, so I ran away. I came here because it was a remote area, I could start a home here by myself never ruining HIM." The kind old woman coughed, and wiped her eyes. It struck something in Naruto.

"But things didn't go the way I planned. I came to a dangerous point in my pregnancy. The baby was having difficulties, and I couldn't perform the proper jutsu's for healing… (Sigh) I lost the baby, and it was a hard time for me. It got even harder for me when HE found me." Even though it wasn't his life Naruto felt so sad. The old lady was right their situations sounded pretty similar. Except for Naruto did not want to lose his baby, or for Kiba to find him.

"He said that he wanted me to come back, and that he didn't want to be head if it meant not having me their. It had been seven months since I had run. When I heard those words I regretted every leaving, and the guilt of what I had done made me tell him everything. About the baby, and how I had lost it. Telling him almost killed me." Naruto grabbed the old lady's hand still lying in bed. He looked at her tenderly letting her know it was alright. She welcomed the comfort.

"I was told that it didn't matter what had happened. That the only thing that mattered was that I was okay, and that he still loved me, but I couldn't go back to that village. Not when I had lost the baby of the person I loved most, not after I had already ran away from him once. I sent him away told him to go home and become the leader of the village. Find a pretty young lady who could make a family with, it took a lot of fighting with him, but eventually I got him to live." She stared at Naruto for a long time and he stared right back.

"No matter what I did I always wished I had stayed with him, had my child with him. So young one deep down what is it that you want?"

"I want Kiba with me!" The little blond cried to the old lady. "But I wont do this to him i'm a jinchuriki other nations and villages don't want to see a demon child's babies. He's supposed to succeed his father in the clan. I cant- I can't stop him from that family is so important to him." He cried and cried for the longest time, the old lady comforting him. When the little fox had calmed down enough she spoke softly to him.

"It must be hard being a gay Shinobi who's pregnant. So ill tell you what you stay here, and ill help you have these babies safely. This Kiba kid thinks family is so important then I know he'll come for you. Baby or no baby. My names Tobiume but you can just call me Gran." A smile appeared on the faces of both of them. Tobiume had something hidden behind that smile. No matter what she said to the boy she had something else planned.

"Okay Gran i'm Naruto take care of me and my baby!" he said in his usually happy tone. More enthusiastic now that he had some support. Not having to do this alone.

The old lady had gave the boy some medicine to sooth him, and the baby. This sent him to sleep immediately after a good meal. As soon as his head hit the pillow the lady walked to her chicken coup.

"Sari here girl be a good eagle." In the second chicken box rest a white eagle. Old and wise just like the old lady. She tied a message to his ankle and sent him off to Konoha. Addressed to Kiba, she didn't know if it would reach the right one but she figured how many could there be.

The eagle flew of in one way and then another. The trip to Konoha could take a few months. But as long as it got there Gran felt she could make this story turn out different then her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Here you are readers chapter 4. I had said I skipped 2 months ahead and then said that it was exactly three and a half weeks well the three and a half weeks was a flashy back. So as of know it is about three months in to the story. Half a month since sari flew off with the message.)**

Three long months had passed, but it felt like so much longer for Kiba. Oh how he missed his blonde lover. He missed his funny grin, and their trips to Ichiraku ramen. He missed the softness of his lips, and the warmth that used to lie in his arms as he slept.

In the last weeks of the long months the wolf boy had taken to living in Naruto's old apartment. He didn't talk much to other people either. No one in the whole of bloody Konoha knew why Naruto would run off the way he did.

Tsunade-sama decided that it was not important enough to send ANBU after him. She thought that Naruto would eventually wander back to the smell of Konoha styled ramen, but Kiba knew that this was different. This was something more, and that if someone did not try to bring the little fox home he would not return.

Kiba was getting restless, and desperate. He had asked the Hokage for a mission of searching for Naruto to be assigned to him. Lady Tsunade said she would when she was finished with the most urgent of her many piles of paper work.

He was so heated up that Kiba decided to take a walk around the village.

**Growl, BARK!** Akamaru looked at his master worriedly. His eyes insisting that where ever he was off to he would be going to, and Kiba had to smile a little. Admitting that he would have done something really rash if his best friend had not been with him.

It was sometime around sunset. Kiba wondered around the outskirts of the village. He would be less bothered by others there.

"Hey Akamaru how bout a friendly race halfway 'round the village?" Grinning he took off ahead not waiting for the large dog to fallow. The race was only pretence, Kiba just wanted to run, and run. Wishing that by the time he'd stopped running Naruto would be at the end.

The run was cut short by an alerting bark from his faithful companion. It gave Kiba hope deep in his heart. He made haste doubling back to the point where Akamaru stopped.

"What is it boy?" But he saw what it was. An old eagle white was sitting pitifully under a bush. It looked like its wing was broken.

"Poor thing lets get you to Ha…" Kiba was stopped dead in his sentence, he saw something tied to its foot, and he saw… his name.

"What the hell is this?" It was a little dirty, and sort of hard to read. Still he got what this woman- Tobiume was saying. The note was kind of coded though.

_A little fox seemed to have stumbled into my garden. Weak, scared, lonely. Oh dear Kiba wont you come retrieve him. There's a catch with this pet, and you must be prepared for it. Go down the nameless river to the Forest country. Find the small town Midori no Mori. Ask for me and we shall speak._

That was all the note said. The fox was definitely Naruto it had to be. How else would she find out his name? The nameless river was the one that washed a way Naruto's smell, but Kiba had never heard of the town Midori no Mori.

He figured he'd talk to lady Tsunade about it, but first he thought he should take the eagle to Hana his sister. She would take care of its wing; after all she was a veterinarian.

But he decided differently. Wrapping the bird in his jacket, only wearing his fishnet shirt.

"Here boy take him to Hana. I'm going to Tsunade to tell her I'm going. Meet me at the gates okay?"

**Bark!** "That's a good boy now go!" They separated and went different directions.

"Absolutely not!" A half drunk pissed off Hokage yelled at an equally pissed wolf boy.

"Why the hell not he is one of the leaf's ninja's! Let me go and get him." Kiba was scowling at her. They had been having the conversation for half an hour, and it was not leaving anyone happy.

"You don't even know if it's really him, and even if it is he'll come home sooner or later." Lady Tsunade was not happy that her 'Happy time' was cut off for the whining of a pup. Who just wanted to have some spotlight?

"No you don't understand something her old lady. He won't come home because something is seriously wrong. You said so your self he's sick. He could be dieing out there, and you know what you should know this first. I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM, OKAY! He means everything to me. He's just as important as family. You, you old crow are going to let me go!" Kiba had just realized his words when it was too late to take it back. It had the Hokage stunned.

"First of all i'm not old! Look at my ample breast do these belong to an old crow! I am young and understand the importance of love. Go you wolf before I change my mind." She had gotten it wrong. Kiba wanted no spotlight he just wanted to save the one he loved most. Like she had wanted to save Dan.

"Finally, and don't tell anyone what I said." She nodded and he left. The Hokage sat in her office. Pouring her more sake. To drown her horrible memories away. (But that is another story for some other time continues on!)

The wolf met his companion at the gate. The wasted no time in heading for the nameless river. Because it was a long trip to Forest country.

**(Please leave me with reviews. It is much appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but don't get nasty.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5.)**

Naruto sat it a chair in the shade, and absently rubbed his baby bump. In counting it has been three, half months…since he ran from his home that is. Gran had been giving him weakly cheek-ups. Giving him a few interesting facts.

In fact he wasn't going to have a baby, the little fox boy was going to have twins, and that he was at most four months pregnant. His constant vomiting had all but disappeared. Sure every once in a while when he ate something really disagreeable would he have to release it.

The blond haired boy liked seeing his little rounded stomach. Sometimes it was a little painful to see. When he would think about what his babies would look like. They would defiantly take after their father, as Naruto called him seeing as he was the one that carried the children. Naruto was a little afraid that when he looked at those little miracles, his will would weaken, and he'd go back to Konoha.

Yet he didn't want to burden Kiba. It was his destiny to take over as the Inuzuka family's head.

"God what am I saying. Didn't I beat the shit out of Neji for being such a bitch about destiny? We create our own." He sighed to him self, to him it seemed like he was talking himself in to staying away, and talking himself right back out.

Gran had said that she was going to run to town. This was the seventh time in a row. It made the fox a little curious. She never stayed gone to long.

The sunlight was getting darker as it was slowly going down to the horizon. Gran should have been home by now. She should have been back a few hours ago. Little worry lines were forming on his forehead.

Could Gran have gotten hurt? She may have been a Nin but she was getting older, and her reflexes were slowing a bit. He really wanted to go look but he couldn't use any of his chakra. In pregnancy the chakra becomes so unstable. He could never get enough to use to actually help Gran if she was hurt. Gran would never want him to try it well he was pregnant anyway.

So he sat in his chair under the tree. Waiting and watching, just listening to the sounds around him. The trees rustled in the slight breeze. And birds chirped as they flew back to their nests.

It was nearly driving him insane. He didn't want to sit there anymore and just wait, but he didn't want to hurt his babies by trying to go anywhere.

Like a statue he sat their starring at a tree. Trying to stay in that one place till he saw Gran.

The gray haired old lady sat next to a black haired man and a big white dog the size of a horse.

"You are Tobiume right?" The boy with the red upside down triangle marking on his cheeks asked. He was trying to tone down his angry, because the woman he had been looking for was an old woman.

"And you must be Kiba then." Tobiume smiled to herself. She'd gotten him here. "Where is my eagle is she alright."

"That old white thing that I found is with my sister she's a vet. The thing broke its wing."

Kiba was a little annoyed he was full expecting some young chick with mad ninja skills. Yet he got some gray haired woman who defiantly didn't kidnap his lover. Which would have made him feel so much better, because on the way to Midori no Mori he tried to make it not his fault.

Gran sat next to the boy wondering how she should tell him with out really telling. This kid had to learn from his lover that he was a father.

"Look, boy this kid loves you, and he's really concerned for you. You have to take over the head of your clan right. That's part of the reason he left."

"I don't give a damn about being head if he's not there! What good is it if part of my family is not there? He's my mate and I love him." His actions and words were making her hopeful.

"I have a funny question. If Naruto could have kids do you think your family would object for him to be your mate and you be head?" she asked innocently.

"Why the hell would- well maybe I don't see why not. It gives them grand children and it continues our line." He made a thoughtful expression. "But he cant he's a man, I should know, and it would cause so many complications. If other villages knew a Jinchuriki is having kids there could be assassination attempts. Their fearful idiots who don't know how lovely he is."

"You could protect him; you would try to wouldn't you?"

"WITH MY LIFE!" Kiba yelled causing a few passer biers to stare.

"Calm down." She stated calmly he was so hot headed.

"Take me to him."

"You are to remember everything we talked about here when you see him." Tobiume did not give him a chance to question. She just took off running in to the forest. He followed with his large dog right behind him. Using her chakra to balance on the trees as she ran atop them.

In half an hour they would be with Naruto.

The sun was nearly all gone. The pregnant blond had barely waiting for the old lady. His wait was almost over, he could smell her chakra, and, and…. Kiba's? He had to be imagining it Naruto blamed it on his pregnant hormones. In a few short minutes the trees in front of him stirred, and the old lady emerged.

Naruto thought he smelled his lover and his dog on her.

"What took you so long to day Gran? I was so worried." He said sadly. "I made some soup lets eat!" happily he smiled rubbing is rounding belly and he got the over whelming feeling Kiba was watching. "GOD Gran I think I'm going insane!" stomping his foot angrily. The little fox had been having a little mood swings for the past week. They always seemed to amuse Gran, but she didn't seem in a joking mood.

"You can see him right, come on out kid!" She called in the direction she had just come from. A little annoyed that no one was coming out.

Naruto nearly had a heart attack when a familiar bark echoed, and a huge dog pulled a tall black haired boy.

"God…Kiba…" and then it was black.

**(Chapter 5 is now completed. Yayyy! SO happy that I could get this done I was so busy the last few days.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6 my lovely reader's.) **

"Naruto, hey boy wake up." Tobiume gently shakes the blonde boy lying in bed.

"Ugh…Granny is that you?" Naruto sat up in bed cradling his stomach.

"I just had the weirdest dream ever. Kiba was here and…" Naruto could still smell Kiba in the air and on Granny.

"Oh my god it wasn't a dream. I got to go right now!" The little fox tried to scramble out of the bed but a tall figure appeared at the doorway.

"Don't. Move!" And he didn't.

Kiba had found him it was over. Kiba wasn't dumb he could probably tell from first glance that he was pregnant, and the wolf boy would stop at nothing to take Naruto home. Back to Konohagakure.

"I think I'll go outside, and let you youngsters talk this out." Gran said excusing her self from the tiny house. Kiba came in and sat in the chair beside the bed. His face looked angry and sad all at the same time, and it scared the blond.

"Why…No I understand why, but how come you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were pregnant." Naruto tried to put on a brave front.

"You don't need some pregnant guy running around you. How is that going to help you succeed your clan? Do you think Hana wants to do it?"

"This is not about Hana! Damn it Naruto this is about my child!" The little fox's bravery was failing. Kiba had said it was his child, and it had struck something in side him.

"I could not put you in danger. If a neighboring village decided my-our babies were a threat, and sent assassins what would you do? You would fight, I know your strong Kiba but there is always someone out there that is stronger. I COULDN'T SEE YOU HURT!" small tears fell from Naruto's eyes, and little whimpers escaped him.

"Naruto lets go home-"

"No did you not listen. I love you Kiba but…" Kiba wanted so much to beat some sense in to his lover, but he didn't want to harm the babies. Wait a whole hot second.

"Did you say Babies as in plural?" Naruto felt it so strange being asked this question, because for so long it had been him and Gran, and they has always said 'babies'.

"Twi-Twins…" the boy said placing a gentle hand on his stomach.

"Holy shit i'm a father twice!" Kiba felt proud that he could make two babies in one pregnancy which was kind of a stupid thing to be happy about. He secondly thought.

When Kiba had yelled it had scared Naruto, but then he found out that it was a happy yell. Which was making the pregnant man vary uncomfortable irritated.

"Don't fell so god damned proud of yourself! In case you haven't noticed I am a guy, and don't appreciate you felling so ecstatic with your fucked up sperm!"

'_Technically it is my fault that you're blessed with this thankful miracle. HAHAHAHA.'_ The Kyuubi crackled before disappearing in his consciousness.

"Bastard don't fuck with me~" Naruto cried at the fox. His sudden sad mood turned in to an apologetic one.

"I'm sorry Kiba it's not your fault. It's everyone's." Then he was angry again. "God damned every stupid foxes fault!"

"Okay Naru I think that you need to calm down." Kiba said lost with what was going on. When Hinata was pregnant Shino said something like this happened with them. They were the unholy things called mood swings.

"It's okay Kiba I'm better there just mood swings they come and go." The wolf boy sighed with relief.

"Can we talk about going back to Konoha" Naruto was quiet for a long while. He was happy that his lover wanted to take him back, but fearful at the same time. Images of Kiba wounding him self for a Jinchuriki like himself hurt his heart.

"Fine…" He gave in to Kiba's puppy dog faces he was making at the blond fox.

"You don't have to worry as much as you would have in the past. We have a tight alliance with Sunagakure, because of Gaara, and lee you know. There are also all of our friends. Shika, Cho, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai all of them would never let anything happen to you."

"But things could happen to them!" he protested.

"There all strong they won't die from a few scratches and bruises. Everyone's really worried about you to." Kiba added in trying to hook Naruto. He hated when people worried excessively about him.

"And lady Tsunade says that you wouldn't make it out here either, said you'd come back because you still hadn't became Hokage, and she said to tell you if I found you that if you didn't come home she'd never let you be Hokage." So he lied a little, but if got his Uke home then so be it, and plus even if she hadn't said those things she might have thought them.

"That old hag doesn't know a thing. But I can't go right now even if I wanted. It could be bad for the babies."

"No it should be fine, Shino made Hinata travel farter than this when she was about five months. So what do you say my Fox can we go home, and start a family together?" Kiba had a gentle expression on his face and he kneeled down right next to the bed. Slowly he rested his head softly against Naruto's rounding belly. "I want so much to take care of them and of you… Please Naruto come home with me."

Tears fell silently off his cheeks, but he wiped them away. Thinking back he wondered was there a good reason for him to run away in the first place. Right then he didn't feel any good reason come up. This person who kneeled in front of him was his most precious person, and he was getting a chance at a family one that he never had.

"You should go Naruto." Gran had come in with a huge back pack. Akamaru behind her with blankets and sleeping bags strapped to his back.

"You called him didn't you Gran? I guess I can't be mad I missed Him so much, but won't you be alone when I leave?"

"No I think I'm going to go back to my village for a while." She said softly remembering fond memories. Naruto thought that maybe this was a good thing for the old lady. He would visit her though.

"I guess were going…Home Kiba." Naruto smiled lovingly at his Seme.

They didn't care that it was night. They left as soon as they got everything in order. Naruto cried a lot, and Kiba had to practically tare his pregnant blond off the old lady. This in turn earned him a slap in the face and a few angry words, and a few seconds' later kisses of apology.

Gran went with them as far as the river. Then they went separate ways. Naruto screaming good bys till he could no longer see her, and a little after words convinced she would still hear him. That was probably true.

They tried to move as quickly as possible so the could make it to the village faster. Tsunade was the best medic-nin in the fire country. Kiba wanted her to look at his children and Naruto to make sure they were safe. Not that Kiba didn't trust the old lady's skill, but still there wasn't any chance he wanted to take. In a few weeks the would reach the gates of Konoha, and they'd be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7. Okay everyone I am so sorry it's taken so long. My family shared computer decided to explode, and it took forever to get a new on so here we are with my next chapter.) **

**XX half days walk from Konoha XX**

"Kibaaaaa I am tired, and my feet hurt." The fox boy whined to his black haired lover.

"Why don't you ride Akamaru then? Huh boy is that okay?" Kiba asked his giant white dog that was his best friend. Akamaru barked happily in agreement. The giant dog always liked the little fox, and didn't mind carrying him awhile; again because this was about the eighth time Naruto had climbed on him. Then a few minutes later get off saying he can't sit still.

So the walked forward in silence. Only because Naruto was gently rubbing his stomach, the newest sign that he was thinking. Kiba didn't want to interrupt before he was done. The last time he'd done so it was not pretty for him, but Kiba didn't have to wait to ask.

"Kiba, where are we going to live when we get back? We can't live in my apartment it's to small! Your clan given housing might get taken away when they see me" He placed both hands protectively over his stomach. "And find out that you are the father!"

Kiba sighed. This was something that he had thought of. His family wasn't the most accepting. They were liable to do more than take away his housing. They could disown him and make his life hell in Konoha, but with Hana on his side they probably wouldn't disown him. Fearing that both heirs to the family be lost. If they lost his housing then they would just have to make a house somewhere in the woods of Konoha.

"Tsunade-sama will help us if they take away my housing. She may seem like a mean old bat, but she wouldn't throw a pregnant person out on the streets." Kiba took one of Naruto's hands in his own and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Besides wouldn't it be great if we could build a cozy house in the woods. Three bedrooms one for us and then one for the twins, and when they get older they can have their own rooms." He chuckled a bit.

"Can we paint the first nursery pink and blue? A blue base wits pink swirls on the wall?" The blond asked a little shy.

"Naruto… what if the babies are both boys and both girls…"

"No! It's a boy and a girl!" he practically screamed at Kiba and Akamaru winced a little underneath Naruto. The fox child took his hand away from his lovers and hugged his growing belly.

"I know that it's a boy and girl. I can feel it in my heart! Pink and blue! Pink and blue! IT HAS TO BE PINK AND BLUE!" Naruto was having a little fit. He didn't like that Kiba had doubt in his voice when Naruto had made nursery suggestions. He wanted to make the room up before the babies came. To make it feel more like home. Now that he had the idea of being a complete family with Kiba he wanted his babies to have a solid home. A safe, warm, love filled place.

"Calm down Naruto, when we get back and we find our place to live we'll paint the nursery the exact way you want." Kiba said gently to his lover. Wanting him to calm down before he stressed the babies.

"Really? I can paint it pink and blue?" the fox boy smiled happily rubbing his tummy.

"No, you won't paint it. I will because paint fumes are bad for the babies." Kiba didn't want Naruto in any danger of losing the babies. It would be too much pain for him, so Kiba planned to do all he could to keep bad things away from the babies and Naruto, but his warning had the opposite effect he wanted. Naruto turned wide eyed to Kiba.

"Paints bad for the babies! Oh my God! I never paid attention to what I gave the babies; Granny always did it for me. KIBA!" The blond was alarmed now, what if he had already damaged the babies and didn't know. He didn't feel like he had, but he wasn't sure, and that made him cry. The blonde's cries turned into sobbing heaves.

"Did I break the babies?" He was no longer sitting on Akamaru's back. Naruto had gotten off him, and was desperately holding on to a shocked Kiba.

"No! You haven't their fine Naruto calm down! The babies are fine. You've done so good to keep them safe and their safe! Calm down right now before you stress them." Kiba had stopped Naruto's desperate tears, but His little fox still clung to him, as if he was trying to hide.

"I promise you Naruto we are not far from the village. If you still feel doubtful we can have Tsunade-sama examine you, and she will tell you that you have kept them safe!"

"Promise there not broken?" His lover asked him in a desperate soft voice.

"I swear that you haven't harmed them in anyway, and I am sure that you never will." The reassurance Kiba gave to Naruto seemed to take effect. Naruto walked hand in hand with the tall wolf boy with the upside down red triangles tattooing his cheeks. He hummed a soft song, and rested a hand lovingly on his babies. The blond knew that Kiba took comfort in the humming as well. It was a song that Naruto often hum or sang around the apartment.

They walked a few hours talking about a lot of things. Things like what they should name the babies. Trying to guess who they would look more like, and now that Naruto was with Kiba the idea of his twins looking like their father made him happy, but Kiba wanted them to look more like his little fox.

Akamaru spotted something about twenty yards away. Kiba was too deep in his conversation with his lover that he couldn't sense it.

**BARK! **

The giant dog barked his loudest to get the attention of his owner. Naruto jumped in surprise, but the surprise quickly went away when he saw what Akamaru and Kiba was staring at.

"GET AWAY!" The tall wolf boy yelled to his lover. Naruto however couldn't move. What he saw coming at them had scared him stiff.

"Get him out of here Akamaru." Akamaru did as he was told and got Naruto's attention. The fox climbed on the dog and held on as the giant white dog bounded away.

XxX KIBA xXx

It was huge rushing towards them. He'd got his pregnant lover away as the creature speed at him. Whatever it was it was after them, and Kiba couldn't understand why. He didn't try to either he just pulled out a Kunai and stood his ground.

The giant thing stood in front of him stopping right a few feet away. Now that it was still he could see what it was a huge frog. Blood red and green colored with armor that looked like a dragons skull was over its face, and plating on its arm that looked strong.

A summoning beast is what it was. Not a random monster attacking because they had strayed too close to its nest.

"Who the hell is there? Come out now you baka." Kiba yelled angrily at the surroundings.

"Oi, Oi calm down Kiba it's me, Jiraiya the sage master!" A tall man whit long white hair and red facial markings jumped down from the head of the frog.

"What the fuck? Jiraiya?" Kiba was relieved that it was only the Sennin that had appeared and not some terrible difficult monster to defeat. Because if he had gotten hurt Naruto would have a fit.

"I thought I saw my little devil of a pupil. I hear he tried to run away, so let me teach that brat that if he's going to go on perverted vacations he should take me with him… for research purposes of course." The man looked away from Kiba's death glare.

"I had Akamaru run with him because I thought we were in danger when you charged at us." There was a crunch behind Kiba and he knew that Naruto had just emerged from tree's riding on Akamaru's back.

"Pervy Sage? " Naruto asked in disbelief. The Inuzuka looked from his lover fox to the leaf Nin. Jiraiya's face was a little pale, and he was silent. Naruto didn't understand why at first, but he got it soon enough.

"O' shit! Fuck, damn I forgot that a male being pregnant is shocking." The pregnant fox cursed as Jiraiya tried to get some composure.

"Ano… I should say that Naru-chan is pregnant Sennin-san." The white haired man plopped down on his behind and stared at the hard.

"Explain to me." Was all he said, and Kiba and Naruto knew they should if they got Jiraiya to understand it would be safer if any really dangers happened. Jiraiya could help them.

Naruto and Kiba sat on the ground next to Jiraiya, and Akamaru laid protectively behind Naruto. They started to tell the tale from the beginning.

(I**m so happy that I got this chapter done. I was going to attempt a fight scene but I failed, so Jiraiya came in to the picture. He and his frog shall get them to the village quicker, and help me progress the story. Yayyyy! FROGGIE!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8.)**

Jiraiya listened to every word that they said, and every once in a while put in his usual perverted comments. Naruto would blush, and occasionally so would Kiba. The long haired Sennin wasn't surprised that the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto had been the cause of the pregnancy. Pervy sage had said that all of the Tailed beast could father or mother over children. He said that it didn't matter what gender they were. So the little fox boy being a Jinchuriki, and being pregnant had stopped being such a mystery.

"So do you love him?" The sage asked to Kiba, but they both answered.

"Of course!" They shouted with such passion. Jiraiya was only making sure that they wouldn't regret this sometime later, but the looks in their eyes were filled with undying love. The sage wasn't worried about another broken family being made.

"Then how about we go home now, sound good?" Naruto made a face at this. They had just stopped and he was so sleepy.

"Can't we just stop here and let me sleep?" they looked at him funny.

"Naruto it's mid-day we aren't more than 6 miles from Konoha, please can you walk with us love?" Kiba asked tenderly to his little fox.

"NO! I'm tired, and I want to sleep!" He yelled angrily which surprised Jiraiya, but Kiba was all to use to the mood swings.

"I'm sorry Kiba I didn't mean to yell, but I want to sleep, and my feet hurt please I just want to sleep." The blond said sadly, and apologetically.

"How about we take Gamakono. With him we could make 6 miles in … 5 minutes. Can you wait that long Naruto?" The happy Naruto was back, and he happily agreed.

"Let's go Pervy sage!" Kiba helped Naruto up the frog. The sage master right behind.

"LADY TSUNADE!" A woman with short black hair yelled as she came to the office caring a little blue and gray frog.

"What is it this time Shizune?" The Hokage said with a sigh. Then she took notice of the frog in her assistance arms. She said one word.

"Jiraiya." The black haired assistant nodded repeatedly like a bobble head.

"Listen to what this thing has to say." That thing she called it jumped angrily out of her hands on to Tsunade's desk.

"My name is Gamashi, and I' m a toad thank you!" The very male blue frog said to Shizune.

"And I have a message from my master Jiraiya. He says that Kiba and Naruto are with him and that they should be arriving shortly- " Gamashi was cut short as Tsunade interrupted.

"Good when the get back I'm going to beat that blond fox, and bombard that wolf with mission after mission!" She laughed, but then it was her turn to be interrupted.

"I am truly sorry miss, but Jiraiya said you're not to lay a hand on the boy, unless it's to examine his… Delicate situation and sir Kiba should be decommissioned for a short period of time."

"WHAT" Shizune and the Hokage yelled in unison. Shizune started asking questions, but was silenced.

"Why should I decommission a perfectly good chunin? We need everyone we have for missions, and what situation are you talking about?" Tsunade asked the blue toad in a serious voice.

"Ask them yourself ma'am for they are outside, look." She did and out her window she saw a giant Toad, and three people and a dog standing on its head. She rushed to the window when she saw Naruto collapse and Kiba catch him gently. Picking him up bridal style. Tsunade thru her window open waving them inside.

"What's wrong with him? Put him on the couch and explain. Jiraiya!" She rounded on the long haired Nin.

"Un summons your Toads please. The big one is going to scare someone outside." Both of the Toads disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"So what's going on here I want the short version." Hokage- Sama said sternly to Kiba.

"Okay short version… I'm the only heir to the clan; Naruto got pregnant, and was afraid that I would be disowned so he ran away. An old lady was taking care of him. I found him and brought him back, and on the way here we met Jiraiya, and Gamakono gave us a lift back here, because Naruto was tired… as you can tell." The wolf boy gestured to the sleeping figure on the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait! Pregnant!" Shizune stammered loudly making Naruto twitch a little, but didn't wake.

"I knew it was possible, but I didn't think it'd happen. Naruto was born a male so I thought that the Kyuubi's way of reproduction wouldn't affect Naruto, but I see I'm wrong. He's already rounding." She said in a gentle voice. Naruto was in a very strange position, and there could be many complications. Kiba's family was one thing that would need to be taken care of, it was still mid-day, but Naruto was asleep. Tsunade thought she should talk to Kiba's family because they were both hot headed children, and they could do more harm than good.

"Jiraiya I seem to recall that you were on a mission when you ran into these kid's. Please continue it. I can take care of matters here." The Sennin didn't need another telling. He was gone in a flash, Tsunade didn't blame him, she had been thinking about pushing this of on to him.

"Kiba I know that your clan is a prideful bunch, and no matter what you say you are very temperamental. Do Naruto a favor, and let me try to handle the matters with your family okay?" Kiba looked at her thankfully. He had been worried about what he was supposed to do, His family wasn't the easiest people to reason with, and as the Hokage had said he had a temper.

"I would be grateful for that lady Tsunade. Can I take him to his apartment; I think he would like waking up in a familiar place."

"No I was going to go to your family now, and work this out. I had hoped to examine Naruto, but seeing as he's asleep that will have to wait. So stay here for a while, and I will come back and tell you the news."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

She left them in here office the blond sleeping, lightly snoring. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief. They were home, and Lady Tsunade was helping them.

Akamaru rubbed his head affectionately on Kiba's shoulder. As if to congratulate him on a job well done.

"Hey boy, you did a good job as well. So how about we take a well-deserved nap? How does that sound?" The big white dog licked the red upside down triangle on Kiba's cheek, and laid down beside him. Kiba followed his lead, and laid down next to the couch Naruto slept on.

He listened to the gentle breaths of his lover, and soon he was drifting off into sleep to. The wolf Nin decided it was alright to sleep.

"Kiba… Oi Kiba wake up Baa- san is here, and wants to talk to us." A soft voice whispered to kiba. He gently opened one eye to peer at who was waking him, and smiled at the soft blue eyes of his lover.

"Naruto your awake what time is it?"

"Well it's dark Kiba I think its probably six or seven in the evening." Tsunade said to the boy on her floor. He sat up and looked out the window, and saw that it was indeed dark.

"So did you talk to my family, what did they say?" He asked nervously to the blond lady sitting at the desk across the room.

"I did the best I could Kiba, but they said that they would not accept you as next clan leader. They have dicided that Hana's child will be heir."

"O' my lord Hana's pregnant?" Naruto asked breathlessly. Hana had never seemed like she wanted a husband, or children, but the fox child guessed he had been wrong.

"She is it was confirmed that she will have a boy, and that when he comes of age he will succed, and you will not Kiba. They did say that they will not disown you after I had talked to them. They will let you keep the house you live in because they figured you would need the space for the babies. I suggest you thank them later."

"Thank you Tsunade, and can I ask another favor of you?" Kiba asked, and Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"You may."

"Will you examine Naruto now?" Naruto looked excited that Kiba had asked. Tsunade gave him a look as to say 'is that even a favor, I thought that was a given.'

"Of course Naruto lay down on the couch and take your shirt off." He did as he was told, and took of his shirt.

Kiba and Akamaru moved out of the way so Tsunade could examine him.

Green chakra formed around her had and she placed it on Naruto's stomach. He giggled a bit something about it being warm and fuzzy, but Tsunade seemed to be consintrating hard.

"It was a little hard to tell, but I got information." She said moving her hand away.

"A boy, and a girl right?" Naruto asked with his signature grin.

"Yes Naruto twins, boy and girl. How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"A mother always knows her pups." Kiba said besides them, and Naruto to laughed loudly.

"How come were calling them pups, wouldn't they be called Kits because I'm a fox?" The blond asked laughing, and Tsunade couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You both should go home now, get more rest discus some important things. You have friends you have to tell this to don't you?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." They both said as they left her office.

Naruto asked in a small voice when they were at the door to kiba's house.

"Will our friends be discusted with me?" With a scared voice. Kiba pulled him inside the warmth of the house and smiled lovingly.

"They love you Naruto no matter what."

_**Their you have it the 8**__**TH**__** Chapter in my story. Please read and review. It makes me happy to see all my readers reviews. THANK YOU! COME AGAIN! **___


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9 of love and fears.)**

Naruto had been sleeping a lot. It was almost noon when he finally woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon?" Kiba laughed to the blond who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He yawned while rubbing his baby bump.

"I want pickles... And ice cream. The kind that has chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry." He looked to his dog boy with begging eyes.

"Naruto I don't think we have any of that here…"He started but Naruto looked like he was going to cry.

"We can go get some if you get dressed." Happily Naruto got up and changed in to a baggy shirt, and shorts. He looked kind of glowie, and it made the wolf boy smile.

"Do you want to meet our friends today? They must be so eager to see you back." Kiba said trying to coax Naruto to see them. The tall boy knew that his lover was still hesitant to see their friend. Afraid that they would leave him all alone again, like when he was a child, but Kiba knew that their friends wouldn't leave them, they love Naruto to much, and they miss him.

"I 'm scared Kiba you know that. You're so confident that they won't care, but do you know that about all of them. No one looks at me with hate, and fears any more Kiba. I don't see those horrible cold eyes staring at me anymore, when I see people look at me like that I feel like I break." The blond fox said sadly. If even one person looked at him like that again he would hurt.

"We don't know unless we try, and still give them awhile and they won't hate you anymore. It's just a pregnancy happens all the time." Kiba said with a smile flashing his fangs.

"To girls!" He replied angrily, but the begging look on the wolf boys' face made him try harder.

"Fine let's just get my food first, please?" That worked for Kiba, and the set out to the streets of Konoha in search of… well Kiba wasn't going to say for sure, Naruto's cravings shifted a lot. By the time they found the Ice cream and pickles, he might not even want them anymore.

Lee was on his way to his favorite curry of life booth, the one that had the spiciest curry in the world. The bushy browed ninja had taken the long way to the booth because he wanted to see if the other food stands had anything he would want.

That's when he saw Kiba, and Lee started to walk over, but then a pregnant woman came around the corner. It almost made him jump out of his green jump suit. The green clad boy had been sure that Kiba was in love with Naruto, even if he hadn't told anyone.

The woman turned around.

Lee almost died.

The girl… it was Naruto, and he was very pregnant. He couldn't believe his eyes. His youthful friend… Male friend was pregnant?

Lee raced over to them; Kiba had obviously smelt Lee so he had stopped with Naruto.

"Lee." Kiba greeted him as he turned around to see his bushy browed friend. No sure by his expression if he was surprised that he was back, or if he had saw Naruto.

Naruto was still turned away from his friend. Lee was the first one of his friends he would see, and he wasn't sure he wanted to… yet. He wasn't sure he was ready just then.

"Naruto are you okay?" Lee asked not worried when his friend wouldn't turn around to look at him.

"It's okay Naruto Lee's not going to hate you talk to him." When Naruto turned around to look at lee he seemed a little nervous.

"I had heard that you had run away from us. Is it because you are pregnant?" lee asked astonished by what he knew must have happened.

"Kiba what has your family said, are you two okay. No harm has been done to you right. With all my youthfulness I will help you." Lee said gushing; he didn't want them to be hurt. No matter how unusual the situation it was still a miracle, and no one should harm a pregnant… person.

"You're not mad lee?" The fox boy gaze's held the ground. Kiba just stared at lee waiting for his answer.

"Ha-ha, how could anyone be mad? You have a chance to experience a miracle. You must be filled to the brim with Youthful joy!" Bushy brow stated happily to them. His words seemed to make Naruto so much happier, which in turn made Kiba just as happy.

"Thanks Bushy brow I was kind of scared to meet anyone. I was afraid they would look at me with cold eyes again." The blond said a little sadly but put on a brave smile. It made lee soften, the green clad Nin knew how Naruto had suffered as a child. He gave the blond a comforting hug, and stepped back.

"No one here will hate you, and if anyone dares to look at you coldly then you know that they are not people you want around your child." Lee said wisely, and his words gave Naruto hope.

"We have to go now; there are many other things we need to do, right Kiba?" Naruto said smiling to his lover.

"Yeah there are tons of other people that we haven't seen." Naruto gave a little sigh, and lee laughed.

"Then we part here friends, have a youthful day!" Lee said excitedly waving good bye to them as they walked away.

They walked hand in hand. Naruto had decided that if lee had taken it so well then so would his other friends, so they set out to find some of them.

Naruto thought that they should find Sasuke, Sakura and Sai first. Kiba went along with it helping Naruto find his team mates, they agreed after Naruto's team they would find Kiba's and go from there.

"Do you smell them Kiba?" Naruto had asked for the tenth time. He was afraid to meet them but now he just seemed so enthusiastic. It didn't matter to Kiba though, if his lover was happy then that was all that mattered.

Kiba looked at the belly of his lover; he was only five in a half months pregnant, but already so big. It made the wolf Nin smile to himself knowing his babies were growing safely.

The wind shifted and Kiba a caught the smell of Sakura by the park not too far from them. She was right around the corner.

"Looks like we get to see Sakura first, she's just around the corner." The blonde boy grabbed his lovers hand and began walking in that direction, smiling happily to himself, his free hand rested gently on his belly.

The pink headed girl that they were looking for was walking in the direction of the meat grill.

"Sakura-Chan, wait up." Naruto called out to her, at the sound of his voice the girl turned around. She stopped dead in her tracks and starred at Naruto as he approached. When he was right in front of her, Kiba at his side she was still speechless.

"Oi, Sakura say something."

"What did you do to him Kiba?" She said shocked, but Naruto took it as anger, and he started to tear up.

"No, don't be mad Sakura. It's okay, please don't hate me!" He said grabbing hold of Kiba's jacket sleeve.

"It's not Kiba's fault either its mine." Naruto said defensively eyes brimming with wetness threating to fall.

"Calm down Naruto I wasn't mad, just shocked." Sakura said trying to fix his mood; she had seen how happy he looked when he came to her. She had just been really shocked because she knew he was male, but he was so heavily pregnant, and male.

"Are you okay Naruto, you were only gone a few months but you look so pregnant, how is that possible anyways?" she scrunched her brows, she was a Medi-Nin and she didn't even know how that was possible.

"Well the Kyuubi can either bare children or father them, and because I'm a Jinchuriki I got that ability to." Naruto said happier now that he knew Sakura wasn't mad.

"Where were you heading Sakura- Chan?" Naruto asked smiling; Kiba took his hand and held it.

"Well I was just going to meet, Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. How about you come with me, and we can talk to them."

"That sounds like a good Idea. That crosses about all the girls off our list, except Temari, but she's in Suna." Kiba stated to the blond squeezing his lovers hand slightly. Naruto thought this was an excellent idea.

They walked with the pink haired girl to the meat grill. When they walked in the table full of giggling girls quieted, as they starred at the very obviously pregnant Naruto. When they stood in front of the table Hinata was the first one to speak.

"Naruto-kun, I'm surprised I mean I noticed that you liked Kiba-kun, but I didn't know you would be pregnant." She scooted over in the booth so Naruto could sit next to her.

"Is the baby alright?" she asked gently well the others were still quiet. Kiba starred at them hoping that they would say something soon so Naruto wouldn't start feeling upset. They seem to catch on to Kiba's stare.

"Damn Kiba, you got him pregnant? How?" Ino asked in awe. A blush spread across the fox's face. He thought Ino had asked HOW, not why Naruto could get pregnant.

"O' my she didn't mean that Naruto, she meant how you could be pregnant." Ten-Ten chimed in giggling. They scooted over more so that Kiba and Sakura could sit and join them.

They all chatted happily together. Naruto was beginning to think that he running away was the stupidest thing in the world. No one at all to day, Ninja, or civilian had looked at him coldly or hatefully. Not one person had looked at him with disgust. The blond felt that he would be safe in Konoha. Anyone from another village who thought about attacking him would be sorely disappointed. He had the whole of Konoha to protect him in his weakened state, and possibly the Kazekage. Gaara wasn't the type to judge him for being pregnant. Naruto was his first friend and the fox boy new that Gaara wouldn't abandon him when he needed help.

That also meant that all of Suna's military forces would come to aid Konoha. He felt safe and happy sitting with his friends.

"Naruto?" a boy's voice called behind them. Naruto recognized the voice.

"Shikamaru." He said happily, turning around to see Choji, and Shikamaru approaching their table. When the saw Naruto they stopped dead. Choji who was a little slow in the coming asked,

"Is it a tumor? Are you okay Naruto?" Choji held tight to his potato chip bag.

"Baka it's not a tumor… He's pregnant?" Shikamaru said a little unsure.

The girls giggled, Kiba laughed.

"Yeah I'm pregnant, it's twins." Choji seemed relieved that his friend wasn't sick. Shikamaru just looked board, as usual.

"Well your table's full, and we just came to pick up some to go. So we'll get going. Congratulations on the babies Naruto, Kiba." The Nara boy waved good-bye as he lazily walked towards the register. Choji said his congratulations, and followed after his team mate.

"Their working on Choji's jutsu, that's why they came for food, you know that fat… I mean you know Choji he needs lots of food for his jutsu." Ino said to them and they laughed when she corrected her name calling.

"So how many more people do you have to find?" Ten-Ten asked the couple.

"Well we still need to find Neji, Sasuke, and Sai…" Kiba was interrupted by a bang at the entrance to the restaurant.

"MUTT!" a male voice yelled loudly. Naruto froze in terror. He had completely forgotten about Iruka- Sensei, his adopted father. Telling your dad that you were pregnant was sort of the first thing you do. Kiba couldn't believe he forgot about Iruka either.

The fox boy turned to his lover who looked just as scared as he was.

"We're going to take off… this seems like a family matter." Sakura said before all the girls disappeared in a flash they didn't want to be around when an angry father appeared, and on queue here was the angry father storming at them.

"KIBA YOU BASTARD!" He yelled at the wolf Nin. There was a quick movement, and Kiba was thrown through a wall, Iruka fallowing through the freshly made hole.

"Kiba?" Naruto said frightened for his lover's safety. Iruka seemed really mad.

Naruto carefully made his way out of the hole that Kiba and Iruka had left through.

He saw Iruka standing over Kiba who was kneeling on the ground; he wasn't going to hit his lover's father so he just stayed down.

"Sensei!" The blond yelled to Iruka, but he wasn't listening.

"Daddy!" Naruto screamed, and that seemed to get his father's attention. Iruka turned to see his very pregnant son.

"Can't we go home and talk about this like normal people, please?" He asked desperately to the Ninja whose face was scared over the bridge of his nose.

"Sure." Iruka grunted as he grabbed Kiba by his collar and dragged him behind, Naruto fallowed closely.

'Obaa- Chan is going to have a fit about that hole in the wall.' The blond fox child thought as he looked behind him at the wreckage.

**Okay this took a while because I was caught up in some…. Stuff. Well I decided that of course the angry father has to ruff up the boy who got his son pregnant ne? So hope you enjoy, and I promise I'll try and get more chapters out quicker, so Read and Review pretty pretty please with cherries on top. **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10 of Love and Fears.)**

"He's my son, how could you not ask my blessing before you dated him!" Iruka yelled at Kiba as soon as he had through him in to Naruto's apartment. The blond was being very quiet.

"Why must I find out from the honorable Hokage that you have come home? Why did I have to learn from other villagers that you were seeing this dog, and that you were pregnant?" The chunin had asked the little fox boy desperately hurt. Iruka had thought of Naruto as his son, and he was his only family member left. He wondered why he couldn't be trusted with the knowledge that he was in love… even with another boy, Iruka didn't care, he was just hurt, and angry that Kiba would get his _son_ pregnant.

"I'm so sorry; I wanted to tell you when I fell in love with Kiba. I wanted to tell you when we shared our first kiss. There was so much that I wanted to tell you, but I was scared? I don't know what it was sensei; you were always so accepting I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you. When I found out I was pregnant I got so scared I ran no one knew that I was carrying." The blond said stroking his big belly. He spoke quietly to his adoptive father.

"Don't be mad at Naruto, Iruka- sensei. It was my fault that he got pregnant, and I promise that I will take responsibility." Kiba got down on his hands and knees in a bow.

"Please Iruka; let me be with your son. I love him so much, and I would never hurt him." The older man was losing his anger quickly. He sat on the floor and Naruto did the same right besides Kiba who was still bowing.

"Quit bowing Kiba. I was only mad at you; you're supposed to wait for marriage before… you know. I would have never minded if you dated him Naruto, your my only family I was upset that you were keeping things from me." The room was becoming less rage filled and turned easy going.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before sen… dad, but I'm going to tell you everything from now on, no secrets." Naruto said honestly to his father.

"Hey Iruka, did you know you're gonna be a grandpa twice?" Kiba asked, but instantly wished he had worded it better.

"You got him pregnant once, and you're already planning to do it again!" Iruka yelled at Kiba who took too hid behind his lover.

"No. no, dad its twins, I'm having twins." Naruto said with a smile, and Iruka relaxed back.

"Twins?" He asked making sure.

"Yeah, a little girl, and boy. You're gonna be a grandpa." The fox boy said happily to his father. Kiba found it safe enough not to have to hide behind his pregnant lover.

"When are you due?" Iruka asked a little awkwardly, it was not every day a father asks his son when his going to have his babies.

"Well I'm supposed to be due in the next two and a half months, but it could be a little sooner. Granny Tobiume told me that my babies are developing a little quicker than a normal person's, and therefore my babies could be due in the next month or so. I'm very big already." Naruto explained to both his lover and his dad.

"So you'll have to have a C-section then?"

"Well of course sensei, Naruto does have all of the boy parts, and none of the ones needed to give birth." The wolf Nin said like it was obvious. Naruto wanted to hit him, of course Iruka knew that he had all the boy parts, but with a Jinchuriki you never know the surprises. It wasn't Iruka's fault that he had to ask.

"Well… have you thought of baby names for them yet?" Iruka asked wanting to change the subject, not wanting to know how Kiba was so sure that Naruto wasn't different down there.

"We haven't really talked about it, but I like the name Chihiro for a girl." Naruto said a little shyly.

"That's a wonderful name Naruto." His father said when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He said going to get the door leaving the couple alone in the living room.

"Iruka's right you know, Chihiro would be a beautiful name for our daughter. Do you have any thoughts on what you'd want to name our son?"

"I thought about it, I like the names Satsuki, or Ake. What do you think?"

"I think our son will be as 'bright' and lovely as you are." Kiba said with a smile.

"Chihiro and Ake, I like it Kiba." There was a crash at the front door, and Kiba ran to see what it was. Naruto stayed sitting because getting up off the floor was proving to be difficult.

"Not now!" Iruka's voice could be heard in the living room. Someone was outside at the door. Kiba came back in the room with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" the fox asked curiously.

"It's Kakkashi he's at the door, He's here for Iruka, and Iruka's not happy that he chose now to show up." Kiba looked like he was holding a laugh in. Naruto was completely confused. Why wouldn't Iruka let in Kakkashi, and why did Kiba find it funny.

"Iruka let him in." The blond called to his father, and he could hear the sigh he let out. Kakkashi came in the room silver hair wet and hanging down, covering his left eye. The visible one showed surprise.

"So it was true you are pregnant. Well congrats to you both. I always had suspicions that you to were dating." Kakkashi did what they assumed was a smile. Can't really tell when a mask hides your face.

"I came over as soon as I heard." Naruto looked at his team leader. He was in plain clothes, so he must have heard right after he got out of the shower.

"Hey Kakkashi-sensei, yeah I got home, Kiba brought me back." Naruto said smiling to the copycat Nin.

"Look theirs something I got to tell you…" Hatake was cut off when Iruka yelled

"No!" Everyone in the room stared at him. Kiba looked like he wanted to laugh so badly.

"What do you want to tell me?" Naruto asked Kakkashi well still looking at Iruka who was blushing.

"I want to tell you that I asked Iruka out, but he didn't want to answer me, and he told me he would tell me once he had his son back. Iruka said that he was worried and didn't want to start a relation yet. Your back, make him says yes." Kakkashi was looking towards Iruka expectantly. Iruka looked like he wanted to say yes, and Naruto knew that Iruka had had a crush on Kakkashi for a long time.

"I am home, so are you gonna say yes?" the fox asked the red faced Nin.

"No…" He said.

"No as in you won't go out with him." Kiba asked Naruto's father teasingly.

"No."

"No what dad."

"I like him, but he's such a pervert. I don't believe he's gonna stay with me. What if a good looking Ninja comes along…?" Iruka trailed off everyone knew why he was worrying.

"I might read some perverted books, but that doesn't mean anything. I think that you're the most beautiful person in the whole world." The silver haired ninja said walking towards Iruka placing his hand on the shorter ninja's face. Iruka leaned into the gentle caressing hand.

Naruto motioned for Kiba to help him off the floor. Once he was up they made their way to the door.

"We're going to let you guys talk this out. I'll see you later." The blond said winking at Iruka making his exit.

(Kiba's home.)

The couple went back to Kiba's house Naruto was tired and decided it was time for a nap. Well he was sleeping Kiba decided he would go get groceries. The house could use some; there was barely any food in the fridge, or the cabinets.

Kiba walked out of the house when something came running up behind him. One bark told him it was Akamaru.

"Heyy boy!" Kiba said knelling to hug Akamaru around the neck.

"I'm going to run to town, you stay here and protect Naruto and the babies." The big white dog barked happily and trotted off towards the house.

Kiba went passed the park where all the mother's bring their children. He was going to walk right passed when he spotted Hinata with her daughter. Kiba didn't know why he just walked right over to her.

"Hinata." He called out to her she turned and smiled.

"Kiba, where's Naruto?" she said well picking up her small daughter.

"He's at home, a sleep I'm out to get groceries, but I saw you, and Konoki decided to say hi. How is she?" Konoki was about a year old, Hinata and Shino had gotten married after Hinata got pregnant. She didn't mind, and neither did Shino, the loved each other. Konoki looked a lot like her mother, she had the Hyuuga eye's, meaning that she would have the Byakugan, she had Hinata's facial features as well, but she had Shino's brown hair, and his love for bugs.

"Well she still only says one or two words, and that's only every once in a while, but she laughs a lot, so I'm not worried. She's just quiet like her daddy." Hinata said smiling at her daughter who smiled back.

"That's good I'm glad she started talking."

"Have you and Naruto thought of baby names yet?" The young mother asked.

"We decided on Chihiro for our daughter and Ake for our son."

"That's wonderful, very pretty names… Kiba I don't mean to intrude, but I thought I should tell you that Naruto's pregnancy is shorter than a regular one. The Kyuubi when it was unsealed its pregnancy's only lasted about six in a half months, sometimes shorter. Make sure that you're extra careful next month he could go into labor any day. Get him to the hospital as soon as…" she had to stop as her daughter tried to worm her way out of her grasp. She put her down and Konoki ran off.

"Just take care of him!" Hinata said as she went after her daughter who was chasing a butterfly into the trees

Kiba smiled and walked off to the market to get the groceries and head home before Naruto woke up.

**That's the end of chapter ten. (Ake means bright.)**

**Naruto: You guys should review this story. Panda- Chan works hard on it. BELIEVE IT!**

**Kiba: Yeah it makes her happy to see your comments and what not.**

**Panda: …Their right I do like comments… but you don't have to put them…only if you want to.**

**Konoki: do for panna...**

**Hinata: You have to comment now. Konoki hardly says anything. This precious little girl asked you to; don't you want to make the little girl happy?**

**Panda: You guys don't force them…**

**Naruto: Shut up! Quit backing down Panda-Chan you know you want them to!**

**Kiba: don't yell at the writer Naruto she can write bad things.**

**Naruto: No she won't, but I'm sorry for yelling.**

**Panda: Lets go and leave the readers alone. They have other things to do…**

**Kiba: Fine**

**Naruto: Whatever**

**Hinata: okay let's go Konoki**

**Konoki: …**

**Panda: Bai-Bai reader-san **

Thank you for reading my fan fiction this is chapter ten I didn't think I could write this far. But I will continue.


	11. Help Me pweease

Okay this is just for everyone to know I might change the title of Love and fears to something else because I just stumbled across a Hinata Gaara fan fiction that is called love and fear. Big blow up in my face, and I know I shouldn't have to change the title I'm just feeling weird that they have Mega SIMILLAR titles.

So those that think I should change the title from love and Fears to… When the Fox loves or something else please comment and give me your opinion


	12. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11 thank you for reading this far. DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.)**

The house smelled really good when Naruto finally woke up late in the evening. It was dinner time, and Kiba was cooking spaghetti. When the blond got a good smell of it he got out of bed. He didn't notice how hungry he was; he hoped Kiba had made a lot.

When the blond walked in to the kitchen it seemed like Kiba had just barely noticed how big Naruto was. He had seen women pregnant with twins and at five in a half months they didn't look that pregnant. It seemed that Hinata was right the pregnancy was going by quickly just like when the nine tailed fox had its Kits.

"Kiba I'm hungry, what have you made for me and my pregnant-ness." The blond said sitting at the table. He had a huge grin of his face.

"What is it, what's with that smile?"

"The babies Kiba I can feel them kicking. Come feel it's amazing." Obediently he walked to his lover and kneeled in front of Naruto, gently placing his hand on his growing belly. He waited, but they didn't kick for him.

"Talk to them." Naruto insisted. So he did.

"Hey babies this is your daddy. I want you to know that were waiting for you, and that we love you, so be safe and don't give your mommy a hard time you to." Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto's belly. Then when he pulled away he felt it, a bump then another the babies kicked for him. Naruto laughed and so did Kiba.

"Can I have the spaghetti pweeeasee?" Naruto said batting his eyelashes at his lover.

"Here." Kiba placed a plate in front of Naruto, and he dug in.

"When were done I want to show you something."

"Okay!" The blonde boy said excitedly. Kiba began to eat his food, smiling with anticipation. He couldn't wait to show Naruto what he had started in the spare room.

Kiba's house had four rooms. The master bedroom. The guest Room and then he had two extra's he had no idea what to do with. Well he did have an Idea now.

After a calm dinner, the couple eating and conversing, Kiba stood and held his hand out for Naruto. With the instructions to cover his eyes the wolf Nin lead his lover to one of the spare rooms. Slowly he opened the door.

"Open your eyes." Naruto did and his eyes went wide. The walls were painted a baby blue and on most of the walls were adorned with beautiful swirls of cotton pink, and the trim a creamy yellow. It looked amazing even with the plastic covering the floor, and paint buckets on the ground. He could picture Chihiro, and Ake playing and sleeping in the room.

The room was just what he wanted, a place for his babies, a stable place. Naruto wrapped his arms lovingly around the other boy standing beside him.

"I can't believe that you did all this. Kiba this is so wonderful, it looks so beautiful. Thank you!" Then he kissed the black haired boy.

"I thought I should get started. Their gonna be here soon, I wanted them to have their room ready." Kiba said smiling and the blonde fox. He'd done a good job, Akamaru helped him carry the groceries and paint cans. After he got the food put away he started, and he got so much done. It made him feel good; this was going to be his children's room. It was what Naruto wanted, and what he wanted to. The room was only half finished, but already it was so filled with love. He couldn't think of a better place for his babies. For their babies.

"You so good to me Kiba. I love you." Naruto kissed him one more time and smiled brightly at him.

"I love you too my little fox. Always and forever." Naruto was happy. His babies were gonna grow up with love and stable family.

"I got permission to get my baby things from my mother, and I asked Iruka if he had your crib. I wanted to use our cribs. It feels like something special. When this is done being painted I said I would go and pick them up. Then we can go and get what else we need. Sound good?" Kiba asked Naruto as they looked at the room.

"Sounds perfect Kiba, I can't wait for them to get here. To see their little faces, to call them their names, to hold them. I want that so badly Kiba." Kiba nodded, also a little concerned. Looking at Naruto he could be due any week. He might not have to wait as long as he thinks.

"How about we go for a walk, to the old training grounds? I can show you mine and Akamaru's new Jutsu were developing?"

"Let me grab my jacket." Naruto walked off to the room to get his jacket well Kiba went off to call for Akamaru.

Kiba was outside petting Akamaru waiting for Naruto to join them. The little fox came out with his jumpsuit jacket on taking Kiba's hand the started walking off. Akamaru walked happily besides them.

"So what's this new jutsu you're working on?" Naruto asked making small talk as they walked.

"Well it's not really a new jutsu we were trying to combined the Kage bunshin, and our double wolf fang. With the bunshin we could double the attack. But I'm having trouble holding the Bunshin, I get distracted sometimes putting too much chakra in the wolf fang, and not enough in the bunshin and it fails out. I've been working on controlling my chakra so I can put the right amount into each."

"Sounds like a good-"Kiba interrupted Naruto putting his hand out to stop him from walking.

"Do you smell that boy?" Akamaru barked his reply. Kiba smelled unfamiliar people coming towards them. Five of six of them running full speed, they were closing in.

"Naruto stay calm. I can't tell if the friendly yet, their coming from ahead get behind me." Naruto did what Kiba asked him to. He hoped that they were friendly.

"How many?"

"There's five maybe six, there strong I can smell the chakra. If they're not friendly you run Naruto well I hold them off."

"I can't leave you!" Naruto protested. He couldn't leave Kiba if he were in danger.

"Think of the babies, you have to get them out of here. The last house on the trail isn't far away. It's a ninja house they can help, and send for help, okay?"

"Alright." The blond gave in to his lover. He was right after all. It wouldn't be safe for the babies if he stayed.

"There here." They were men. Their faces covered with masks. There were five of them standing in fighting stances.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked them his voice strong and powerful. He wasn't showing any weakness to them, Naruto put on the same face, strong and confidante. Even when he felt fear on the inside. These men did not seem friendly at all.

"We just want the Jinchuriki, you may go." Kiba had nothing else to say he launched smoke bombs at them.

"Run, Naruto!" And so he did. He took as fast as he could go, careful not to fall and harm the babies. Naruto heard Akamaru howl, Kiba as well. He didn't turn to look at the battle he knew was going. He did as Kiba asked and ran.

Just when he was out of sight two more men came out of the trees in front of him.

"Shit!" He cursed pulling out a kunai. Naruto only had a few on him, and a hand full of shuriken. He took his stance anyway his heart pumping wildly. He WAS afraid. Right now he was weak. He couldn't use his chakra or the nine tails. Not while he was pregnant. The men in his way knew this.

"Put the weapon away, and we won't hurt you or your babies." One said to him, but Naruto knew that was a lie. They would hurt him and his babies any way. Panic was filling him; the fox child had no idea what to do to save him and the twins. He couldn't see an escape; he clutched the kunai harder his knuckles turning white.

"Screw you, you bastard." Naruto spat at them, and they lunged. In fear he closed his eyes, and then things went black.

Distantly he could hear scrams that were being cut off.

_Open your eyes brat._

Naruto knew that voice well. He opened his eyes and saw Kyuubi standing in a smaller for of himself. He stared at Naruto and he stared back.

"What's going on I thought I couldn't use your chakra when I was pregnant?"

_This is not my power that's doing this. It is your children's. They have you in a shield. Using their chakra. It's very powerful and I am very impressed._ The Kyuubi laughed a joyful tone.

"They can't be their just babies."

_This is their instinct. Their protecting their lives and their mothers. They will hold you until they feel that the danger is passed._

Naruto could only see black except for the glowing red Kyuubi. He believed what the nine tails told him. His babies protected him from the danger, because he could not. It made him a little sad that he could not protect them. That it had to be the other way around. Kyuubi seemed to sense his feelings.

_Don't feel bad, you will have plenty of chances to protect them. You aren't god you have the right to be weak sometimes. Enjoy the fact that this means they love you._

And Naruto did. He was happy that his babies protected him. He felt warm and safe, not panicked and afraid as he did when he faced off the men who came for him.

"I hope Kiba is alright." Naruto said to himself.

"He'll be fine brat sit and rest a while. You are still carrying kits." Naruto sat his thoughts drifting to Kiba.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 11. I'm so sorry it took this long to post. I'll try and be quicker with the updates. Oh and I'm going to keep the title the same. I figured mpreg is different so it's okay. Enjoy the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**(This is chapter 12. I hope you are enjoying this, I'm trying to wrap this up in hopefully the next handful of chapters I'll try to write.)**

**(Kiba.)**

Kiba's thoughts raced, he had heard men's screams coming from the direction of where Naruto ran. He thanked god that they weren't Naruto's screams. With his quickness he finished the last man standing in front of him, purposefully knocking him out making it impossible for him to escape but leaving him alive. Kiba would send someone to collect him for questioning, but right then his only worry was getting to Naruto.

He ran with Akamaru at his side just as worried. They got closer and Kiba's Jaw dropped. About ten feet away from where the wolf nin stopped dead in his tracks was a giant black ball, encircled by flames, and blue lightening running all over the surface of the sphere.

"Holy shit." Kiba breathed around the circle of flames there was the bodies of the men who had went after Naruto. They were definitely dead, bloody and broken lying on the ground.

Kiba could feel it, whatever that thing was Naruto was in it. He started to go towards it, getting closer.

"Wait! Don't get any closer it's not safe." A man yelled rushing toward Kiba and Akamaru, he was an elderly man. He wore a leaf village ninja headband around his bicep.

"What do you mean not safe?" Kiba asked d when the man stopped beside him looking at the black sphere.

"Those men who were attacking that pregnant woman…I don't know why that happened." He gestured at the dome. "But when they jumped at her that thing popped out and they spiraled away burning, and that lightning was attacking them."

"Naruto is he safe?"Kiba panicked asked, "I mean the pregnant woman is he-she fine?"

"I don't know those are the only bodies, from what I saw the woman was swallowed up inside of that thing." Kiba smelled the air, and he could smell Naruto's chakra, but there was other chakra smells, it was stronger smelling, but Kiba felt he had smelled it before.

"What-"the old man asked but Kiba cut him off he was trying to concentrate on the chakras that were heavy in the air. They seemed to come from that massive thing in front of them, the thing that swallowed Naruto up, and killed the enemy.

Then that was it! It clicked with him, the babies. The scent was from the babies! Kiba had faintly smelled these chakra's from time to time when he was with Naruto.

"Mister I need you to go, and speak with the Hokage tell her it's an emergency and that she needs to get her with a few other ANBU, can you do that for me?" Kiba asked never taking his eyes off the sphere.

"Yeah sonny, but my back isn't so good. I don't think I could make it there quickly." Akamaru nudged Kiba's leg. Kiba got what Akamaru was trying to say.

"This here is Akamaru he'll take you."

The old man wasted no time hurrying off with Akamaru. Now Kiba starred down the darkness of that prison. It held his family inside, everything he loved the most.

On step closer. _ZAP_. That blue lightning struck out at him forcing him back. The Wolf Nin was angry, and sad. This was his children protecting their mother, but Kiba had no intention of hurting them, why would the shock him.

Two steps this time, the lightning hurt worse the closer he tried to get.

"Come on stop this!" It didn't stop the pain didn't ease away. The twins were still holding up whatever it was they were doing.

Three more steps, the fourth sent him flying back to safety. They wouldn't let him closer, he was stuck; useless. He couldn't get to his loved ones.

"Kiba?" A blond woman cautiously approached the boy sitting on the ground. Head in his hands, his figure looked so distressed, and breaking. Kiba looked up at the Hokage with hurting eyes.

"You see what I've done? They reject me." She was shown a bleeding arm, the result of him trying to get in closer to the blackness that engulfed his lover. Tsunade felt truly sad. Seeing Kiba on the ground like that made her heart squeeze tightly.

"What the hell happened? What is that?"

"We were attacked, and I was taking care of the ones that jumped out, but more went after Naruto. I couldn't stop them. I tried so hard to make it here to protect them." With his bleeding are he motioned to the orb. "Those are my children protecting their mother, and…. And they reject me because I failed them." He cried now. Fist clenched tightly at his sides. What could he do to get to them? To apologize for falling to protect them all.

A fist connected sharply to Kiba's skull.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade scolded him. "Stop sittin' here like a bitch, and talk to them. If there protecting Naruto, then let them know that it's safe. Instead of pussyin' around here, crying." She looked frightening. Standing with her fist raised ready for another shot, when the boy just starred up at her.

"Do it now, so I can check on the babies, and that brat to make sure their fine!" Kiba moved then getting up off his ass. He immediately felt stupid, Tsunade was right. He hadn't tried to assure them, he just tried to force his way to them.

"Babies are you listening, its daddy?" The teen walked closer still talking.

"The bad guys are all gone, mommy and you are safe." Lightening danced around him, but didn't shock. Just there as a reminder that if he was lying he would pay for it.

"Put this away, save it for when you really need it." The sphere was just a touch away. With careful slow movement he reached for it, it was a solid as a rock.

"It's alright now, Chihiro, Ake. Everything's alright. Come out now." With a kiss Kiba stepped back. The shell was shattering into nothingness reveling a very pregnant unconscious blonde.

"Naruto!" Kiba and Tsunade rushed to him. Tsunade started a check up right away while Kiba tried to wake his lover.

"He seems really big Kiba didn't you say he was only about six months?" The woman asked as he glowing had probed over Naruto.

"Yeah I think that's Kyuubi. They should be due soon now. Pregnancy went quicker for the nine tail fox's." With a blood curling scream Naruto's eyes flew open; wide. Tsunade's hand flew away in surprise.

"Naru, calm down, hey it's alright." Kiba tried to sooth, but Naruto had a pained look. Tsunade being trained in medical Nin jutsu had seen this kind of look many times, with women quiet ready to give birth.

"Kiba, Kiba! Pay some attention, we have to move him, and quickly." Kiba looked pale and panicked.

"What's the matter?" The boy squeaked and was rewarded with a sharp slap from an equally pale Naruto.

"The babies! BORN NOW." The little fox shouted holding his stomach. It was time, and he wasn't a woman, they couldn't come out of his ass. They needed to be cut out, and very soon.

"Oh. OHH MY GOOD GOD." Kiba picked Naruto up in bridal style. Jumping off, the lady Hokage close behind following to the hospital. They really had to get those babies out, Naruto's life as well as the infants lives were in danger if they didn't.

They crashed right into the hospital's emergency section. Naruto was sweating from the pain. Kiba did all he could, which wasn't much and that hurt him so much, but still he tried to stay calm and strong for Naruto's sake. The young Jinchuriki wasn't looking to well. Tsunade took over as soon as she touched down next to the boys.

"Alright I need a room and some Medi-nin, now!" The whole of the hospital seemed to respond to them. Nurses rushed to them taking them to a room.

Kiba put Naruto down on the bed. Two medical ninja's came crashing in. Tsunade had already started preparing, giving Naruto something to put him asleep so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"Alright let's start we have to get them out now!" Tsunade looked fierce, this was her area, she and the others had already started and Kiba could just stare as they worked. Cleaning the skin, preparing.

The man put the scalpel to the pale boys protruding stomach. The blade sliced and Naruto's body violently jerked causing the Nin to slip with the scalpel.

"Shit I thought he was under! Hokage-sama we have a problem there's massive bleeding!" The man whose hand had slipped paled, as Tsunade turned angry eyes to him.

"You try and maintain the wound, and you keep going get them out!" The other man took to trying to maintain it with chakra. Kiba's heart sank to his feet.

This couldn't be happening._ No. no, this is wrong he shouldn't bleed like that._ Kiba felt light headed. He knew that massive bleeding was really bad, Tsunade had to step in besides the men to help maintain it.

"Why isn't Kyuubi helping?" Kiba heard someone ask, realizing it was him. The scene in front of him just seemed so wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Everything was supposed to be safe. Naruto wouldn't bleed like that, he would be fine under sedatives, and the doctors would safely remove his twins, fixing Naruto up. Everything was supposed to go smoothly.

Yet here he was watching as Tsunade looked panicked as her and the others tried to save the situation. The world was crumbling. The Hokage looked at Kiba and yelled, but Kiba couldn't hear her, not over the buzzing. Dropping to his Knees he watched, watched as his world cracked.

Kiba felt hands pulling him up, but he was unresponsive, until he was half way down the hall way being pulled away. The wolf Nin half stepped out of the shock he was in.

"Let me go!" The hands didn't let go, the held him in place stopping him from trying to return to that room. The room where everything was breaking.

"Naru- I have to be there- h-he…" Kiba couldn't finish what he was saying. What was happening to Naruto? He couldn't be dying, he just couldn't.

"Calm down." The person said as Kiba tried to break away to go to Naruto. He had to see had to know that his lover was still breathing, still alive. He had to know if his world was still standing upright.

"Kiba, Kiba look at me." Without really looking he turned. It was Ino; she was working in the hospital.

"Tsunade had me take you. You can't watch that, Kiba. Everything will be fine." Kiba just slumped down to the floor, Ino let him. This was scary for him; he could be losing everything in that room. Yet he knew that he had to wait outside, because he wasn't helping in there. Not when he was panicking and breaking like he was.

Kiba sat in silence until he heard baby cries. He wanted to go back in to that room, but he just couldn't. Yes his babies his twins were safe he could hear that, and he thanked whatever god was listening, but his body wouldn't work for him.

What about Naruto? Kiba thought to himself. What of his lover.

Kiba couldn't walk into that room because of fear. Fear that if he walked in there he wouldn't see his lover well. That would go in to see his lover sleeping… forever. His heart just couldn't bear to let him do that; to walk into that room. So he sat almost life less in the hall. Waiting, waiting for Tsunade to walk out and tell him everything would be fine.

It seemed to take an eternity for someone to walk out of there. Kiba looked around him.

Ino had told Sakura who was also in the hospital, with lee and Neji who were talking with her, after getting bandaged up because lee's punishment he made up was too hard on him

His friends sat with him on the ground waiting. More and more people seemed to show up to support them. Kiba had no idea how any of them heard, but he guessed gossip spread fast, and it did make him feel better to have his friends there. Sasuke had finally made it last, everyone else of the rookie nine had already got there, along with the rest of Gai's team. Iruka was crying and had Kakkashi to comfort him.

So many people were there because they loved Naruto. Even Jiraiya was there bawling like a baby with snot coming out of his nose. These people who surrounded him all loved that fox like no other; they were all here with the best wishes.

The door of Naruto's room opened and every one shot up, waiting for Tsunade to say anything. She stood their taking them all in, her expression neutral. That is what scared Kiba the most. He couldn't tell from looking at her if he would every see the blue crystal eyes of his lover shine or not.

But then she smiled gently and Kiba let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. That smile meant that everything was going to be alright, Naruto would be fine, the babies would be fine.

"Go see them kid, Naruto's awake." The boy practically ran into the room.

Naruto was lying on the bed. The sheets had been freshly changed. There were two of those plastic cribs besides Naruto and he had is had resting on one.

Kiba couldn't stop the tears. They fell freely from him taking away all the worries he had.

"Oh Naru, oh love I was so scared." The boy whispered as he walked to the open arms of his lover. Naruto was still pale, but he looked alive and that made Kiba glad.

"It's alright Kiba I'm alright. Just look at them, aren't they beautiful?" The fox boy asked looking fondly at the babies besides them. Kiba looked at them as well. They looked like angels, perfect and soft. They looked perfectly identical even they Inuzuka marks on their tiny cheeks. The only difference was one had sunshine blond hair, and the other dark hair exactly like Kiba's own.

"They're perfect." He found himself wondering what color their eyes would be. If they would shine the same blue as his lover or some other beautiful color that Kiba knew he would love just as much.

"Chihiro, she has your hair." With gentle hands Naruto touched the little girl; Chihiro who looked so much like Naruto. Aki looked so much like him as well, especially with the sunshine colored hair. They had Kiba's nose, Naruto noticed.

"I'm glad you all were fine." Kiba said kissing Naruto gentle on the forehead. Pushing his lover back to laying down.

"Go back to sleep Naruto, you need rest I'll be here when you wake up." And Naruto listened he did feel really tired. With good reason to of course.

A knock at the door announced Iruka who was still crying. All the others were standing at the door behind the older man.

Kiba motioned for them to come in, the room was big enough, but he put his finger to his lips to keep them quiet. He needed Naruto to rest. They all understood getting close enough to see the babies.

They all smiled and whispered to each other. Miracle babies were what someone had whispered. Akamaru finally came into the room going straight for Kiba licking his face in greeting.

"Thanks boy." Things were just fine. Kiba had his family, and his friends. Everything was going to be alright.

One of the babies cried, waking up. Quickly Kiba picked her up. Supporting her head and body. She quieted as soon as she was in her daddy's arms she quieted. The boy stared down at his little baby girl. She looked right back with light blue eyes with green around the pupil. They were beautiful eyes. Chihiro smiled at her father.

Then Ake woke crying as well. That Kiba didn't know how to handle, but Iruka stepped in picking the baby up. Kiba could see that his eyes were just as beautiful as his sisters, only his had some brown creeping up on the outer edge of the iris. Both his children were being fawned over. They were happy, and so was Kiba, and everyone else.

**That is the end of chapter 12. This isn't the end though. I will try and hurry with more instead of being lazy, but be prepared because this story is coming to its end soon, all good things do. **

**Hope you are enjoying this story, love panda-chan.**


End file.
